


曼哈顿夕阳

by janeg0310



Series: 一次别离 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeg0310/pseuds/janeg0310
Summary: 熟不拘礼的来客总会转身离开，不死的传奇逃脱不了死亡的宿命，最害怕孤独的人终将永远孤独。





	曼哈顿夕阳

“看到了吗，纽约就是这么神奇。”

轻轻摇了摇香槟杯，看着里面淡金色的酒液泛起一点轻微的小泡，托尼斯塔克志得意满地笑笑，向健步走来的两个金发大胸男指了指外面的人间烟火。

史蒂夫罗杰斯应声凑到了窗边，蓝眼睛里映着闪烁的霓虹灯光，眉间那道深刻不去的竖纹也像是被这胜景抚平。他低声叹道：“无论是什么样的劫难，都阻止不了他们重建家园的决心。”

落后一步的索尔闻言扬了扬金色的浓眉，嘴角弯出一个坚毅的弧度：“这话说得好，吾友。我等神域子民也有这样的决心。”

托尼把酒杯放在窗台上，转过身来：“你真的要走吗，惊爆点男主？真不想承认，我还挺舍不得的——不过那一位，你还真是快点把他带走为妙。”

两双蓝眼睛都转向托尼手指的方向，恰好对上了同时转过来的两对绿眼睛。其中一对的主人把酒杯放在吧台上，双手插进黑西装兜里，也没看见他怎么趋步疾行，但他确实一眨眼就到了兄长身边。

“我为什么非得如你的愿，蝼——”

打断他的是一声低沉的咳嗽。

“行了洛基，谁不知道你比我还想回阿斯加德。”雷神友好地拍拍弟弟的后背，招来对方眉毛搅在一起的一瞪，“但是这可不是一朝一夕的事情，你不如好好想想，连地基都没了，我们怎么重建我们的家。”

“嗯，楼下有个书房你可以用。”托尼不怕死地接道，“索尔，海伦说她一直想和你聊聊来着……”

话音甫落，洛基转头就不知从哪掏出一把半英尺长的匕首，虽然不长，这架势却吓得三个男人齐齐后退了一步。

“洛基！”索尔不赞同地喊了一声。

洛基双手一合，匕首消失在指间，然而那对冷冰冰的绿眼睛仍然瞪着某个挑事的人。

“赵博士没来纽约，奥丁森先生。”史蒂夫不得不出言缓颊。

洛基转头打量着史蒂夫，目光在金发蓝眼间格外多停留了片刻，然后扯着索尔走向楼梯，丢下一句“小胖子怎么看上你这么个人”。

“巴基不……”史蒂夫下意识想反驳，然而某对神兄弟已经消失在了楼梯口。

托尼捂住眼睛低声哀嚎，“真的没人介意那只驯鹿还在叫我‘蝼蚁’吗？”

无人应声，托尼放下手一看，另一支老冰棍不知何时走了过来，沉默地递给史蒂夫一杯香槟。看着美国队长一脸喜笑颜开，托尼只觉得眼睛一辣，撇撇嘴迅速扭头，和牌局那边被画了半张脸白色乌龟的猎鹰对上了眼神。托尼往旁边使了个眼色，山姆反应敏捷地翻了个白眼，倒让托尼的内心神奇地平衡了起来。

不理你侬我侬的老冰棍，托尼端起酒杯到派对场内应酬了一大圈，喝完最后一杯时已隐隐有些醉意。露台方向吹来曼哈顿夏夜的微风，托尼享受地眯起眼睛，从侍者手上拿过一杯新酒，走了过去。

方走到露台门口，眼前红色一闪，然后某个少年胸口的蜘蛛无人机就和托尼的鼻子来了个亲密接触，那一阵酸疼牵着托尼的眼睛也跟着疼了起来。

“操作失误，斯塔克先生，抱歉。”头罩后少年愉快的声音里听不出一点抱歉的情绪，不过他总算还是扯了扯支撑他倒吊的那根蛛丝，使得托尼的视线能和他——的头罩——平行，然后就这样倒吊着一把揪掉了那碍事的玩意。

两双同样浓郁甜蜜、含着笑意的焦糖色眼睛对视了一会儿，然后更加年轻清亮的那双滴溜一转，彼得帕克翻身蹦了下来，兴奋地叫道：“香槟？斯塔克先生，这是你特意给我拿的吗？太谢谢了！”

闻言托尼脸色一黑，忙不迭地把手上的酒杯往身后一藏，却架不住对方一根蛛丝发射过来，酒杯脱手飞出——不过正如他所料，这么一来里面的酒汁也大部分泼在了地上，被懊恼的蜘蛛侠端在手里的只剩下杯底的一点了。

彼得刚想说什么，增强过的听力便捕捉到落地柱阴影边一声低笑。少年皱眉看过去，继而笑了起来：“幻视！你干嘛躲在这儿啊，怎么不去喝酒？旺达姐姐呢，她说好到我家给梅婶婶做ASMR的，这几天怎么不见人影啊……”

幻视的人工瞳孔在听到“旺达”两个音节时就剧烈收缩了一下，笑容自然早不复见，此刻他盯着彼得凝固在原处的笑脸，目光甚至都有些尖锐了。半晌，他才扭头对身边的阴影说：“斯塔克先生，这样整天欺骗自己，有意义吗？”

阴影里像是有谁一动，蓝色光点一闪，整个衣香鬓影的酒会场景都泛起一股数据的蓝绿光芒，然后如同花朵凋谢一般无声崩塌。当幻视的目光转开的时候，包括露台在内，整个顶层大厅已经空无一人，只有散乱排布的酒桌牌桌沙发高脚椅透过玻璃折射，在一双被皱纹和血丝簇拥的棕色眼睛里映出扭曲的白色道道。

托尼斯塔克——真实的托尼斯塔克，从立柱背后走出，鲜艳的阳光打在他身上，像具血红血红的战甲。

“我现在除了骗自己，还有什么事情可做？”随手把BARF模型的开关扔到一边，托尼直视着幻视的眼睛问道，“蜘蛛侠每天都在纽约行侠仗义，可是彼得帕克从不肯见我一面；我把罗迪的东西送回他的家，得到的报酬是一个响亮的耳光；美国队长的肩上多了两颗星，他的手不是抓着那个浅底锅就是摸着史蒂夫罗杰斯的墓碑；雷神头也不回地离开了这个他号称最热爱的星球，真不错，他弟弟还给他留了一根头发！”

幻视眉骨轻颤，目送着托尼断然转身走进昏暗的大厅，他的话语被墙面反射得模糊破碎，“提恰拉陛下、丹弗斯女士……复仇者联盟现在是他们的了，我倒是还有一件能做的事情，那就是躲在这个漆黑的角落里生锈！”

钢铁侠的身影在拐角处消失了。幻视额头上的黄色宝石微弱一闪，继而归于平静，强大的人造人疲惫地长叹一声，靠在墙面上穿了过去。

仿佛轰隆一声，夕阳彻底沉入了地平线下。


End file.
